


A Suprise?

by WrestlingHeroRick



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlingHeroRick/pseuds/WrestlingHeroRick
Summary: Rin asks Maki to meet her at a coffee shop so she could confess her feelings to her





	A Suprise?

Maki got a phone call from her friend rin. Rin said to meet at a coffee shop because she had a suprise from her. Maki became very curious as to what rin had in store for her, so after she finished doing what she needed do, she rode her bike (which had two seats) down to the coffee shop to meet the orange haired girl. When she got there, she parked the bike in a public rack outside of the coffee shop. When she walked in, she looked for rin and then spotted her sitting down at table right in front of her. Rin could smell Maki’s delicous perfume right away so she stood up, and ran up to the redhead gave her a tight hug, while saying 

“hi, maki chan!”

The redhead hugged back while feeling their warm skin against each other and she said, “Hi Rin chan!”

“So what did you have in store for me?”

“You’re in something good maki chan” rin picked up what she had on the table of the coffee shop. It was a bright blue flower. She asked her, “Do you like maki chan?”

“Rin it’s beautiful”

“There’s more maki chan, it goes in your hair” said rin as she clipped the blue flower in maki’s red hair

Maki blushed and said “Rin chan, why are you being so nice today?”

“Maki chan, i should have you about this earlier but, I know we’re really good friends but i wanna be more than that, starting right now” 

Maki’s face was now redder than a tomato and she said “Well rin chan, ever since we graduated i’ve been looking for someone so i’ll be more than happy to have you as my girlfriend” 

Rin was so happy that she started to shed tears, maki was worried about her so she said “Rin chan, why are you crying, what’s wrong sweetie?” 

“I’m just so happy you accepted me, maki chan, I’ve just never been this, I didn’t know if you would accept me because i thought you were in love with nico” 

“Rin chan, i haven’t talked to nico in a while, i’ve been so alone after graduation, that i’ve never bothered to meet anyone, but then i see you again and you’re all i need right now, I love you, rin chan”

“I love you too, maki chan” the orange haired girl said to the redhead “Let’s get out of here”

“Okay, a tornado hit my place, so i have no power, let’s go to your place…”

“I have no power either, maki chan, wanna spend the night at a hotel?”

“Sure, I’ll pay for it, i just got paid”

So Rin and Maki walked out of the coffee shop holding hands. Maki pulled out her bike and Rin said “Wow maki chan your bicycle has two seats?”

“Yup, you’ll be the perfect companion”

With that, Maki and sat in the front seat and Rin sat in the back seat, Maki then said, “Hold onto me tight, Rin” 

Rin wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist and they bicycled off to the hotel


End file.
